Im Already There
by zanessaforever207
Summary: Troy and his basketball team are on their way to the state chapionships. But he is missing Gabriella and their daughter Sophia. Will they be reunited or will they have to wait too see eachother again. Read to find out. Oneshot TXG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but this story.**

18 year old Troy Bolton stared out the window of the bus he was in. He an his fellow team mates were on their way to the state championships. Troy probably wouldn't have minded if he had gotten tp bring the two most important things in his life his girlfriend Gabriella montez and their daughter Sophia Bolton. Troy was missing them so much. He pulled out his cellphone and began to call Gabriella.

**He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time**

"Hey babe" he heard her say

"Hey. How is everything?"

"Great how is everything there?

"Ok It would be alot better IF I DIDN'T HAVE TO COME!" he shouted to make his father hear.

Jack Bolton looked up to hear his son's voice only to shake his head. Troy had not stopped complaining since he left.

"I love you so much you don't even know" stated Troy

"I know I love you too" she replied

"How's Sophia?"

"She's going great. Oh speak of the devil" he heard her say then he had heard her and felt his eyes beginning to well up.

**But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye**

**A little voice came on the phone  
Said daddy when you coming home  
He said the first thing that came to his mind**

"Hi daddy" he heard Sophia say

"Hey princess you being a good girl for mommy?"

"Yes I am. I even gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek when I saw her crying." she stated proudly

"Your mommy was crying? Why?" he asked beginning to feel guilty

"I don't know. But she was with auntie Shar Shar"

Troy smiled at the nickname Sophia had come up with for Sharpay.

"Daddy when are you coming home? I miss you and I want to know if you would teach me how to ride a bike"

"I'll be home soon. I promise and when I get home I will definatley teach you how to ride a bike. Ok?"

"Ok. I love you daddy"

"I love you too sweetie"

**I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there**

**She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that Ill be in your dreams tonight  
And Ill gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes**

"Hey" Gabriella said

"You were crying?" asked Troy as soon as she got back on the phone

"How do you know?"

"Sophia told me. Gabs were you crying cause of me?"

"A little. I just miss you a lot Troy"

"I miss you too baby and Sophia"

**I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And Ill be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there**

"Troy come on man we're here" shouted Zeke

"Ok. Listen babe I gotta go."

"Alright. Good luck. I love you"

"I love you too, tell Sophia i'll see her soon"

"Ok"

"Bye"

"Bye"

They both hung up and Troy walked off thebus and purposley bumped into his dad.

**We may be a thousand miles apart  
But Ill be with you wherever you are**

"Troy!! TROY WAIT!"

"WHAT?!"

"Look im sorry Gabriella and Sophia couldn't come but im still your father and you better watch your attitude"

"Whatever"

"Dude you have to check out the gym. Its huge" stated Chad excitedly

"Ok come on"

Troy, Chad and the team all walked into the gym to be shocked by the size of it. They were about to turn and leave to meet up with Troys dad and find out were they which rooms they were sleeping in and who they were sharing them with, when they were stopped by someone calling someones name in the gym.

"TROY" shouted the voice.

No one recognised it except Troy. A smile came a cross his face when he saw the first girl he would ever love. Gabriella.

He ran into his arms as they kissed passionatly but stopped when they heard a high voice

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!"

They turned around to find Sophia running to them with Sharpay trying to catch her. Troy lifted her and held her close to him.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DADDY"

"Hey princess. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well your dad and your friends said that this is the last game and that we should come and see it."

"You guys set this up?" asked Troy as he turned to the team who were staring at the floor embarressed. "Thanks"

The guys looked up and smiled.

" And I believe we haven't properly been introduced to the two lovely ladies" said Chad

"Alright this is Gabriella and this beuatifull girl is Sophia"

"Aww man that kid is beuatiful" stated a teammate

"Thanks" said Gabriella and Troy together

The doors to the gym opened and every one turned around to see coach Bolton walk in.

"Ah I see our guests have arrived"

"Yeah dad and thanks"

"No need to thank me Troy you can just let me see my granddaughter" he smiled

Everyone smiled Coach Bolton never really revered to Sophia as his granddaughter he and his wife never really spent time with her.

"Hey Soph your grandpa's here he wants to see you."

"Granpa Montez is here that means we're in heaven and if we're in heaven then wheres my goldfish?"

Everyone laughed at Sophia for her funny remark.

"No sweetie grandpa Bolton its your daddys daddy" laughed Sharpay

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh right"

Sophia crawled out of her fathers arms and went to see Jack.

"Are you Grandpa Bolton?"

"Yes I am."

"Hi"

"Hi"

**Game time**

"Number 14 has the ball he shoots he scores! East High has won the State Championships!." shouted the announcer.

Troy ran over to Gabriella, Sophia and Sharpay.

"Congratulations Troy" smiled Sharpay as she hugged him

"You were great daddy" smiled Sophia "Im gonna go find Grandpa Bolton"

"Well Mr Bolton congratulations." smiled Gabriella

"Congratulations?! Thats all I get?"

"I'll give you something tonight when Soph has gone to sleep."

Troy and Gabriella had laid Sophia on her bed.

"Mommy daddy can you sing me a song? Please?" sophia pouted

"Ok what about the song that your daddy and I love?"

"Ok" Troy and Gabriella began to sing as Sophia drifted off to sleep they walked into their room and fell asleep.

Oh you all know what happened before they went to sleep.

**I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And Ill be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There**

**Ok not exactly like I wanted it to turn out but I wanted to give it a try cause I had this idea of a oneshot with this song and stuff but please reveiw let me know what you think.**

**  
**


	2. AN PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys do you think I should write more to this story? Ive also thought up another oneshot to this songI haven't written it yet but i have it sorted out in my head. Should I just add it too this? Please tell me what you think. Im desperate!


End file.
